


Tourner en rond

by MissCactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Humor, M/M, No Dialogue, Sakurai et Furi sont cousins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Imayoshi était une personne... disons spéciale, qui aimait torturer psychologiquement son entourage avec son sourire terrifiant. Malheureusement, Sakurai avait été une de ses victimes dès l'instant où il avait rejoint le club de basket.





	Tourner en rond

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Rond. J'avais presque bouclé cet OS lorsque je me suis rendue compte que putain j'ai oublié le thème ! Donc ouais, comme souvent, le thème est peu présent x) Mais on s'en fout parce que je reviens avec de l'ImaFuri o/ Et oui, dans cet écrit Sakurai et Furihata sont cousins parce que voilà, parfois il m'arrive d'y penser c':

Imayoshi était une personne... disons _spéciale_ , qui aimait torturer psychologiquement son entourage avec son sourire terrifiant.

Bien évidemment il savait se montrer correct en public et surtout choisir ses proies. Il aimait les personnes avec qui il pouvait jouer, les personnes qui ne lui résisteraient pas trop violemment mais qui n'allaient pas non plus s'enfuir au bout de quelques jours seulement.

Malheureusement, Sakurai avait été une de ses victimes dès l'instant où il avait rejoint le club de basket.

Rien ni personne n'aurait pu savoir qu'il tomberait sur une personne aussi étrange et dérangeante. Lors de leur premier jour, il avait pensé que le pire qui pourrait arriver aurait été les disputes entre Wakamatsu et Aomine, mais ce dernier séchait bien trop souvent pour que lesdites disputes soient dérangeantes.

Il avait été naïf de croire qu'il pourrait continuer sa scolarité en paix, il avait été bien trop sûr de lui, à tel point qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui pouvait se passer derrière lui.

Imayoshi n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement blessant dans ces mots. Comme la plupart des titulaires de l'équipe de Touhou, il n'était pas vraiment attaché aux autres joueurs et était plutôt direct ce qui pouvait en blesser plus d'un. Contrairement à Aomine, ce qu'il disait n'était pas pour rabaisser les autres mais plutôt pour les pousser à s'améliorer.

Evidemment, lorsqu'il avait vu la mauvaise manie de Sakurai qui s'excusait pour un rien, il avait de suite décidé qu'il devait travailler dessus.

Pour le plus grand malheur du plus jeune.

A partir du moment où le sourire terrifiant d'Imayoshi avait commencé à se concentrer sur lui, le brun avait compris qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui avait autant de problème que lui pour que son aîné le laisse tranquille. Mais une seule personne lui venait à l'esprit.

Cette personne qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis toujours, son cousin, Furihata Kouki.

Problèmes d'estime, d'anxiété, phobies, le jeune homme n'était pas aussi vocal que Sakurai mais il portait bien plus lourd que lui.

Il n'avait pas tourné en rond bien longtemps, il n'aurait jamais pu tenir une semaine de plus avec la tête d'Imayoshi qui le suivait partout. Un week-end de libre et deux messages plus tard, il s'était débrouillé pour que le capitaine de son équipe rencontre son pauvre cousin. Évidemment ce dernier avait de suite été terrifié de cette rencontre plus qu'inattendue, le plus vieux remarqua son manque de confiance extrême et il ne lui en fallut pas plus.

Ce jour, Sakurai eut le malheur d'être témoin de la fin d'un des membres de sa famille. Mais si c'était pour sa survie... Peut-être que ce n'était pas si terrible.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
